gen2rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hokage
The Hokage (火影, Fire Shadow) is clan renowned for their production and use of madōgu, which are mystical weapons that have various powers ranging from the manipulation of elements to increasing its user's strength. The Hokage clan was exterminated during an attack made by Oda Nobunaga on the clan's village in 1567. The Hokage leaders are known as Flame Masters because of their innate ability to control the element of fire. Each Flame Master is born with this ability, and are traditionally succeeded by one who is also born with this ability, which is sometimes even parent to child. In the case of the sixth Flame Master Ōka, his two sons, Recca and Kurei are born with this ability. In the Hokage tradition, this meant that the one of the children was born with a cursed flame, and should be terminated. The Hokage elders assumed that Kurei was the cursed child since they thought that he had an evil soul and attempted to kill him, but Kagerō, Recca's mother, stopped them from doing so. The madōgu are mystical objects created by the Hokage that grant their users special abilities, such as allowing their users to manipulate certain elements (as in the case of the Fūjin, which allows its wielder to manipulate the element of wind) and enhancing their user's strength/skills (as in the case of the Dosei no Wa, which increases its user's physical strength and the Idaten, which increases its user's running speed). Two madōgu creators were mentioned in the manga: Kokū, who creates madōgu to protect the clan and their loved ones, and Kaima, who creates madōgu solely for killing. Timeline A timeline of significant events in the Hokage clan's history are listed in the timeline at the end of Chapter 237 in Volume 24 of the Flame of Recca manga. The events include the following: * Eiroku 12 (1569) - Hokage leader Ōka weds Kagerō and takes Reina as his mistress. * Genki 2 (1571) - Kurei (son of Ōka and Reina) is born. * Tenshō 3 (1575) - Recca (son of Ōka and Kagerō) is born. * Tenshō 4 (1576) ** Kurei attempts to kill Recca and is imprisoned. ** Oda Nobunaga attacks the Hokage village. The Hokage decide to disperse in order to hide the madōgu. ** Ōka dies in battle. ** Kagerō uses the Jikūyrūri, a forbidden Hokage technique, to open a portal in time to save Recca. Kurei follows Recca into the portal. * Present Day (400 years later, possibly the 1990s) - Shigeo Hanabishi finds Recca and takes him in as his son. Team Hokage Recca and his companions enter the Ura Butō Satsujin as a team called "Hokage". The team is initially composed of Fūko Kirisawa, Tokiya Mikagami, Domon Ishijima with Recca as team captain. Kaoru Koganei, formerly a member of the Uruha, joins the team as a replacement for Fūko during their match against |Uruha Maboroshii, and becomes a permanent addition to the team. Ura Hokage Uruha Later, Kurei reveals that he and his remaining loyal companions (Raiha, Joker, and Neon) have formed a new group he formed to battle Kōran Mori called the "Uruha Hokage". The Uruha Hokage symbol, a reversed version of the original Hokage symbol, can be seen on the mask that Kurei is wearing. Kurei and Neon eventually married and had a child, Kamen, who was raised to be the next leader of the Ura Hokage Uruha. Taking the name 'Hokage', being the heirs to the clan, and disliking the name 'Mori' for obvious reasons, Kamen was raised as a leader, trained in combat by Kurei and his followers, and traveling for a few years to further his skills and strength by meeting various masters and learning around them. Eventually, the test of leadership came, with Kamen proving himself as leader, then set out to form his own group, not wanting to be a leader relying on men and women loyal to him only through his father, which the older group approved of. Hokage Members Recca Hanabishi Domon Ishijima Fuuko Ishijima Tokiya Mikagami Kaoru Koganei Ganko Koganei Kagero Ura Hokage Uruha Members Kamen Hokage Kurei Hokage Neon Hokage Aki Miki Raiha Joker Kuchibashimaru Tsumemaru Hanemaru Neo-Hokage Members Kamen Hokage Hikaru Koganei Taka Hanabishi Suguru Ishijima Ryouma Kusanagi Ryosuke Saotome Rika Asamiya Category:Organization Category:Hokage